The Dark
by MiyukiHara
Summary: Selama beratus tahun, Hyuuga tetaplah pemusnah Iblis. Dan Uchiha tetaplah Iblis terkuat dan sangatlah sulit untuk ditaklukkan.Akhirnya Hyuuga mengadakan perang. Perang besar. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata menjalin cinta diam-diam Hingga menghasilkan Rise, anak kecil yang akan membawa kedamaian diantara mereka. T Semi M.Ch 3 Updet. RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1

**Kau Tarik aku dalam pesona mata onyx-mu.**

**Malam itu kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu, Ragaku dan Jiwaku.**

**Aku mencintaimu, tanpa kutahu siapa kau sebenarnya.**

**Kau membutakan mataku, dengan mata Onyx-mu.**

**Dan akhirnya aku tau siapa kamu sebenarnya.**

**Kutinggalkan semuanya serta kenangan manis bersamamu, malam itu juga.**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.

Rated: Semi M

Pairing : Sasuke Hinata

Genre : Romantis/ Supranatural/ Hurt/ comfort.

A/N : Well, Hello para readers dan author. Saya yakin pasti sudah ada yang pernah membaca fic ini sebelumnya di akun "ReeMashiba". Sebenarnya itu Akun SAYA. Saya lupa passwordnya dan emailnya. Maka dari itu saya renovasi ulang Fic ini :). Dari judul, dan beberapa ide di Fic Hyuuga and Uchiha saya rombak sedikit.

Seluruhnya saya copas dari Fic Hyuuga and Uchiha lalu saya ganti sedikit beberapa isi didalamnya.

Saya harap masih banyak yang tertarik akan kelanjutan cerita ini. Jika readers dan para Author bersedia membaca dan memberi saran terhadap cerita ini, maka saya bersedia untuk melanjutkannya. Maklum, saya merasa sedikit pesimis :).

Well, enjoy to read it .

.

.

.

.

Selama beratus tahun, Hyuuga tetaplah pemusnah Iblis. Dan Uchiha tetaplah Iblis terkuat dan sangatlah sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Tapi suatu hari, Hyuuga tak dapat membiarkan Uchiha terus-menerus membantai manusia. Akhirnya Hyuuga mengadakan perang. Perang besar. Banyak Uchiha yang musnah dan banyak pula Hyuuga yang lenyap. Namun sebagian Hyuuga selamat dan perang dimenangkan oleh Hyuuga.

Hiashi, pemimpin tetua klan saat itu. Memerintahkan agar para Hyuuga tidak mencari sisa-sisa Uchiha yang melarikan diri. Setidaknya dunia akan aman dengan segelintir Iblis, Mungkin.

Dan itu hanyalah angan semata. Disaat kekalahan melanda Uchiha, dalam diam Uchiha membentuk pasukan baru untuk membabas binasakan Hyuuga, Pada saat yang tepat.

The Dark, _**chapter 1**_. Inspired From Novel _**"Raintree : Sanctuary" **_

.

.

.

_**Jum'at. 10.00**_

Satu hari pada bulan September, Minggu ke empat. Saat musim panas akan berakhir, Hyuuga Hinata, Putri kedua dari Klan Hyuuga. Memiliki paras yang cantik, mata lavender yang bersinar, Rambut indigo-nya yang panjang terjun bebas diudara dan tubuh yang memiliki lekuk sempurna menambahkan nilai "Sempurna" dalam diri nya.

Hinata duduk ditanah keras yang berlapiskan rumpunan hijau. Udara yang sejuk, menerbangkan rambutnya di atas angin. Dia rentangkan kedua tangannya, mengambil udara yang murni lalu perlahan-lahan ia hembuskan kembali.

Hinata adalah puteri Klan Hyuuga yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa dalam Klan Hyuuga setelah kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Memiliki Amethyst yang bersinar, Rambut Indigo yang terurai panjang, serta kekuatan yang telah ia dapat setelah 6 tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang Hinata adalah wanita tangguh dalam Klan Hyuuga, ia juga seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Ia bisa menyembuhkan sakit yang diderita seseorang manusia biasa dengan cara menyalurkan rasa sakit itu kedalam dirinya sendiri.

Hinata bukanlah lagi Gadis yang lugu dan tak berdaya seperti dulu, sekarang Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat dan memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ditambah lagi sudah ada Hyuuga Rise dalam hidupnya, malaikat kecil yang cantik, kuat, bandel, dan lucu. Anak perempuannya yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia, hanya Chiyo, Neji serta klannya yang tahu keberadaan Rise, Hyuuga Rise.

Dan satu kenyataan yang ia tutupi dari Neji serta klannya kecuali Chiyo, kenyataan bahwa Rise memiliki tanda dipunggungnya yaitu tanda Klan Uchiha. Hinata tahu Rise akan lahir kedunia setelah benih Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang pemimpin Klan Uchiha tertanam didalam rahimnya malam itu, malam terakhir mereka bercinta.

Setelah Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, Hinata langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlelap malam itu. Saat Rise terlahir kedunia, ia terlahir sebagai bayi yang cantik, memiliki Rambut yang lurus Indigo, Mata Lavender yang merupakan symbol dari Klan Hyuuga, kulit berwarna kuning mulus nan bersih, ya Rise sangat sempurna dimata Hinata kecuali Tanda Uchiha yang terukir jelas dipunggungnya.

Hanya Chiyo-lah yang tau bahwa Rise adalah Separuh Hyuuga dan separuh Uchiha. Dan sejak kelahiran Rise, Hinata menutup rapat kenyataan bahwa Rise adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Chiyo sedang menyibukkan dirinya di dapur rumah induk Hyuuga. Untuk menyiapkan makan siang hari ini. Di Hokkaido, Jepang adalah tempat persembunyian/ Rumah induk bagi klan Hyuuga. Di sinilah Klan Hyuuga berkumpul menjadi satu, di lingkungan ini ada banyak Kabin yang di tempati oleh para Hyuuga.

Chiyo adalah seorang pengasuh Rise sejak kecil, bahkan Chiyo pun harus merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Hinata saat mengetahui bahwa Rise memiliki Tanda Uchiha. Chiyo sangat menyayangi Neji dan Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Rise yang telah di anggapnya sebagai Cucu.

Sekarang hanya dirinya yang bisa melindungi Hinata, karena Neji sedang berkuliah di Washington DC, USA. Dengan adanya Rise, Hinata sedikit melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam saat kesuciannya direnggut oleh seorang Uchiha. Klan iblis.

Chiyo tau, bahwa Hinata saat melahirkan Rise pun masih mencintai Sasuke. Dan menyebut nama Sasuke saat menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

Rise berjalan mengendap-endap bak pencuri dibelakang tubuh Chiyo yang sedang memanaskan minyak diatas teplon. Chiyo pura-pura tidak tahu akan keberadaan Rise, lalu dengan sedikit kekuatan yang Rise miliki. Rise pun melayangkan spatula di udara. Dan berhasil membuat Chiyo kaget.

"Rise, turunkan spatula itu. Aku harus memasak, sayang."

"Huh, kau selalu saja mengetahui kapan aku akan datang. Baiklah akan aku turunkan untukmu, Nek."

Dan spatula pun jatuh ketempat asalnya.

"Dimana Kaasan? Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini," Tanya Rise sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin lalu ia tumpahkan kedalam gelas.

"Dia sedang ada dipuncak bukit, melakukan Yoga. Mungkin." Jawab Chiyo sambil membalik Ikan gorengnya didalam teplon.

Walaupun Hyuuga adalah sekelompok pemusnah Iblis dan memiliki identitas yang sedikit tersembunyi tapi mereka menjalin hubungan yang cukup baik dengan Manusia.

"Apakah paman Neji tidak pulang menengokku saat Musim Gugur akan tiba? Aku sangat merindukannya."

Chiyo tersenyum tulus, dia tatap mata indigo milik anak kecil yang manis ini. "Dia akan pulang, sayang. Mungkin dia akan membawakanmu boneka bear lagi, dan lebih besar."

Rise memutar gelas yang berada di genggamannya, lalu ia letakkan kembali diatas meja. "Huh, aku bosan dengan boneka. Mungkin jika ia akan mengajariku sedikit kekuatan, aku akan lebih senang," Seru Rise berbinar-binar.

Oh Rise yang malang, seandainya ayahnya bukan seorang Uchiha mungkin dia akan di ajari setiap saat untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Chiyo terkekeh pelan melihat ketulusan ingin berlatih di mata indigo yang Rise pancarkan, "Kau memang seorang Hyuuga yang kuat, Rise. Kau bisa meminta paman Nejii untuk mengajarimu kekuatan saat ia pulang nanti," Ucap Chiyo menyemangati Rise.

Rise mendesah pelan, " _**Aku lebih dari seorang Hyuuga, Nek**_."

Deg-Deg, Mata Chiyo membulat saat mendengar Rise mengucapkan bahwa dirinya lebih dari seorang Hyuuga. Apakah Rise tahu siapa ia sebenarnya?

Tapi pikiran itu, Chiyo lempar jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Ia tersenyum dihadapan Rise, " Ya, kau lebih dari seorang Hyuuga."

"Bagus, jika Nenek mengerti. Coba lihat, Ikan itu gosong, Nek," Seru Rise sambil menunjuk Ikan dalam teplon yang dimasak oleh Chiyo.

"Oh tidak, aku lupa mengangkatnya. Baiklah Rise sayang, kau bisa kedepan bermain dengan bonekamu. Dan jangan gunakan kekuatan lagi, oke."

"Oh, Nenek. Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke mendobrak paksa pintu ruangan pertemuan para petinggi Uchiha. Udara dingin menusuk memasuki Ruangan seketika Uchiha Sasuke si pemimpin Uchiha saat ini memasuki ruang rapat yang dihadiri oleh kedua saudaranya yaitu Uchiha Sai sang adik dan Uchiha Itachi sang kakak beserta para petinggi di klan.

Semua orang terkejut, begitu juga dengan Uchiha Danzo sang paman. Bukannya Sasuke seharusnya sudah dibunuh oleh Shisui, kenapa sekarang dia berada menghadiri rapat dengan penampilan yang lusuh dan sedikit darah di lengan kirinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu lusuh dan berantakan seperti ini? Apakah kau habis berkelahi? " Tanya Danzo sedikit gemetar karena mengetahui bahwa keponakannya gagal ia bunuh pagi ini.

Sasuke menatap sinis, berat, dan penuh amarah. Matanya menusuk tajam kearah Danzo yang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar Munafik. "Seseorang yang berasal dari Klan kita menginginkan aku mati pagi ini, Shisui, datang kekamarku saat aku sedang terlelap. Dan tentu saja itu gagal, dan akhirnya aku membunuhnya."

Danzo merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti saat gelegar suara Sasuke yang berwibawa memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan. Danzo membenci dirinya sendiri yang menciut saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke, keponakannya sang pemimpin klan. Ya , Sasuke memang orang yang terkuat di klan Uchiha, semua orang tunduk padanya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Danzo pun tunduk padanya.

Danzo menginginkan perubahan besar dalam Klan Uchiha, dengan cara mengalahkan Hyuuga sekarang. Dan Danzo-lah yang menjadi pemimpin peperangan Uchiha. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, karena menurut Sasuke belum saatnya mengadakan peperangan sekarang.

"Pagi ini, aku mendapat telepon dari Izuna, yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Hyuuga di Hokkaido," Ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di atas kursi yang telah disiapkan.

"Apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hyuuga, Tuan?" Tanya salah satu petinggi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Danzo, "Tentu saja ada, Anak buahmu Uchiha Obito menyelinap masuk kedalam persembunyian Hyuuga –"

"Aku ti—"

"Jangan berbohong!"

Danzo langsung diam dan gemetar, lagi-lagi ia harus menciut didepan keponakannya sendiri dan itu memalukan. Jika saja Danzo bukan pamannya, mungkin Sasuke sudah menghabisinya sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Obito?" Paksa Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, aku memang tahu ia pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menembus pertahanan Hyuuga. Obito adalah prajurit yang sudah lelah menunggu dan terus menunggu kekalahan Hyuuga, makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hokkaido saat itu juga, Sasuke." Aku Danzo.

Sasuke menyumpah keras, lantai bergetar, lampu hias yang diatas atap pun bergoyang.

"Siapa sasarannya?" Tuntut Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam kearah Danzo.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Telinga Sasuke melebar saat nama Hyuuga Hinata terngiang di telinganya. "Hyuuga Hinata," Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, benar-benar tak mampu mengontrol emosinya yang tertahan ditenggorokan, "Adalah Milikku, hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya. Tak ada satupun yang berhak ikut campur atas kematian Hyuuga Hinata suatu saat nanti kecuali aku."

.

.

.

Uchiha Kabuto sedang mengintai Hinata dari jarak jauh menggunakan teropongnya. Kabuto adalah prajurit Uchiha yang sudah lelah menanti kekalahan Hyuuga, tapi pemimpin mereka, Uchiha Sasuke belum ingin melakukan perang. Karena menurut pemimpin mereka, ini belum saatnya melakukan perang.

Kabuto bergerak tanpa mengenal rasa takut saat mengintai Putri Hinata yang sedang bermeditasi di hamparan rumpun yang hijau diatas bukit. Bukit _**Neverna.**_

"Ternyata, Putri dari klan Hyuuga sangat cantik dan menggoda. Sangat ingin mencicipinya. Mangsa yang manis, bagaimana jika aku perkosa saja dia sebelum aku membunuhnya? Tapi jika aku berhadapan langsung, pasti aku kalah dengan Mata Putih-nya itu. Pemusnah sejati," Seringgai Kabuto didepan teropongnya.

.

.

.

_**Jum'at, 15.00**_

Pesawat khusus milik Uchiha Sasuke sang pemimpin Uchiha , mendarat di bandara Hokkaido. Sasuke sudah mencium bau Kabuto dari bandara. "Dasar bajingan terkutuk," Sumpah Sasuke saat langkah kakinya menuruni tangga pesawat.

Dan setelah itu, Mobil sport perak berhenti didepan wajahnya. "Silahkan tuan," Sapa salah seorang bodyguard yang membawa mobilnya, dan dia seorang Uchiha.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Apakah tuan ingin pergi sendiri atau –"

"Aku pergi sendiri," Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah tuan, silahkan."

"Hn."

Akhirnya mobil sport yang dikendarai Sasuke melesat dengan cepatnya, menuju rumah induk Hyuuga. Dengan membawa perasaan yang tidak aman.

.

.

.

Kabuto sudah bersiap-siap menyiapkan belati di tangannya, Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi, tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Kabuto. Dia terus maju secara perlahan seketika Hinata sedang menyembuhkan Sakura, si teman dekatnya di Kabin milik Sakura.

Sakura mengaku bahwa dirinya sedang merawat tanamannya dibelakang Kabin, tiba-tiba Harimau datang menyerangnya dari belakang. Untunglah dirinya masih bisa melawan Harimau tersebut dan Harimau itu lari.

Luka Kabuto cukup parah, Hinata yg tadi mendapatkan telepati dari Sakura dan langsung menuju kekabin Sakura. Dan sudah terlihat Sakura sedang meringgis kesakitan, juga terluka parah.

Dan itu adalah ulah Kabuto, dia menugaskan hewan peliharaannya Jumbo, si Harimau besar yang setia pada Kabuto untuk menyebabkan kekacauan, Kabuto tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki kekuatan yang tidak pernah dimiliki orang-orang di klannya. Jika kekuatannya habis saat menyembuhkan dan lemah, pada saat itulah kesempatan untuk membunuh putri dari klan Hyuuga yang paling cantik ini. Itulah taktik Kabuto.

Hinata sangat merasakan kesakitan yang Sakura, baik fisik maupun mental. Penderitaan yang dialami Sakura pun tersalurkan ke tubuh Hinata, Hinata pun menggeliat kesakitan akibat merasakan sakit yang dialami Sakura.

Butiran keringat jatuh disekeliling tubuh Hinata, cakranya sudah menipis. Sedikit lagi Sakura akan pulih, dan Hinata mungkin akan tertidur selama 3 jam mungkin lebih untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras.

Kabuto menyeringai sukses, ini sudah saatnya. Dengan bayangan yang tidak terlihat, akhirnya Kabuto menyelipkan tali tipis keleher Hinata. Hinata merasakan bahaya itu datang. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tersendat, dia menjadi susah untuk bernafas dan matanya tetap terpejam. Kekuatannya tinggal sedikit, dia harus menyembuhkan Sakura yang hampir tak sadarkan diri, dan juga harus berjuang melepaskan tali yang telah mengikat lehernya.

Nafasnya tertahan di tengah tenggorokan. Hinata berusaha melepaskan tali yang telah mengikat lehernya tersebut, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Ini gila, kekuatannya sudah tidak cukup untuk melonggarkan tali yang mengikat lehernya ini. Tali yang tak terlihat tapi dapat dirasakan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, mengendus bau Kabuto 12 Kilometer dari mobilnya. Ini sudah diujung tanduk, sepertinya ia harus berlari kencang agar dapat mencegah Kabuto membunuh Hinata.

Akhirnya Sasuke berlari secepat kilat dan mengambil Panah yang telah ia bawa dan terus berpacu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa wanita _**Miliknya**_, hanya Miliknya. Hanya pemimpin Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke yang boleh membunuh Putri dari Hyuuga.

Kabuto terkejut, sama persis saat Hinata menyadari bahaya akan datang kepada dirinya. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke menusukkan panahnya bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Kabuto tanpa ragu. Hinata mengap-mengap saat tali yang diikatkan dilehernya mengendur, Tubuh Kabuto ambruk di kaki Hinata menjadi bangkai.

Dan dengan cepat Sasuke meledakkan tubuh Kabuto yang kemudian menjadi abu berterbangan di Tanah Hyuuga.

Dan saatnya untuk Sasuke meninggalkan tanah Hyuuga sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disini. Tapi langkahnya menjadi ragu, dirinya merasakan Hinata belum lepas dari bahaya. Tubuhnya melemas, akibat tenaganya terkuras untuk menyembuhkan Sakura sekaligus melawan Kabuto. Dan perlahan pengelihatan Hinata sedikit mengabur lalu perlahan-lahan tubuhnya lemas dan ambruk di hadapan Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum tubuh itu jatuh menyentuh lantai, tangan kekar Sasuke buru-buru menyelamatkan Hinata.

Sasuke berfikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa membangunkan Hinata, Sakura juga sudah sedikit pulih dan sembuh.

Derap kaki yang mendekati kabin tersebut, dan Sasuke masih bimbang apakah dirinya harus menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dibunuhnya suatu hari nanti.

Suara derap kaki itu kian cepat mendekati kabin tersebut, dan akhirnya kaki Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata kedalam mobil sport-nya dan mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

.

.

.

_**Jum'at, 18.25**_

Chiyo bergerak tak karuan didepan Rise yang sedang menonton televisi. "Nek, kau mengkhawatirkan Kaasan-ku?" Tanya Rise sambil mendekati Chiyo yang sedang _galau_.

Chiyo tersenyum tulus dihadapan anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun itu. "Iya, Sayang. Dari pagi dia belum pulang, dan hanya mengatakan padamu bahwa ia mengobati Sakura itupun menghubungimu melalui telepati. Apa kau mengetahui dimana Kaasan-mu?"

"Tenanglah nek. Kau tak perlu khawtir. _**Dia bersama Tousan-ku sekarang**_," Ucap Rise sambil tersenyum nakal.

Perasaan yang tak terduga itu datang menjalar ketubuh Chiyo dan menerobos masuk kedalam tulangnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, apakah anak ini tahu yang sebenarnya? Masa lalu Kaasan-nya?

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobil sportnya. Dan ia baringkan tubuh itu disamping tempat duduk pengemudi.

Dan Sasuke duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke pandangi tubuh Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tubuh itu tetap sama, sangat menggoda.

Sasuke membiarkan telungkup tangannya membelai pipi mulus Hinata. "Kau adalah perawan yang manis, Hinata."

"Tapi kau hanya sebagai _pelampiasan_ untukku," Sambung Sasuke, lalu mulai memberikan sebagian kekuatannya kepada Hinata yang sekarang terkulai lemas.

_Pembohong,_ Kata-kata itu muncul tak diundang didalam hatinya, hati seorang pemimpin klan Uchiha.

.

.

.

_**Jum'at, 19.25**_

Chiyo mendengar suara mobil dan berhenti didepan gerbang tinggi pelindung rumah induk Hyuuga yang ditempati oleh Putri Hyuuga dan Anaknya, Hyuuga Rise.

Chiyo dengan langkah yang terburu-buru akan membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan Hinata dan diiringi oleh langkah Rise. Tiba-tiba langkah Chiyo berhenti, dan menoleh kebelakang memandangi wajah Rise.

"Apa?" Tanya Rise yang memandang bingung akibat Chiyo menatap dirinya.

"Malaikat kecil, kau harus _Stay _disini, diluar tak aman untukmu. Mengerti?" Perintah Chiyo terhadap anak kecil berusia 6 tahun itu.

Rise mendengus kesal, wajahnya berubah ditekuk. "Tapi ak –"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kaasan-mu akan aman jika bersamaku. Dan aku mohon tetaplah disini, sayang," Potong Chiyo lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis mungil itu.

"Ukh dasar, Kaasan sangat aman diluar sana karena ada Tou-san yang menjaganya. Baiklah, terserah nenek saja."

.

.

.

Terlihat dari luar, lampu pintu ruang depan dihidupkan. Terpikir dibenak Sasuke, apakah Hinata sudah mempunyai suami? Apakah suaminya dari klan manusia atau Hyuuga? Entahlah. Tapi tunggu, apa pedulinya terhadap kehidupan Hinata, Hinata hanyalah masa lalu baginya. Tidak lebih.

Seorang nenek-nenek yang sudah tua namun tetap sehat dan sepertinya gagah keluar dari pintu bersama kedua binatang peliharaannya. Chiyo melangkah selangkah demi selangkah bersama kedua peliharaannya, yang satu disebelah kanan dan yang satunya disebelah kiri.

Chiyo merasakan hawa yang tak biasa, ia langsung berhadapan dengan lelaki asing, memiliki mata Onyx keras dan dingin.

"Selamat malam nyonya, aku mengantarkan nonamu pulang" Lelaki itu memberitahu, suaranya terdengar dalam dan berwibawa.

Dia bukan Hyuuga, tetapi dia juga bukan manusia biasa. Mana ada manusia masuk kedalam persembunyian Hyuuga.

Chiyo menjadi tegang dan tidak nyaman. Jika dia bukan Hyuuga dan manusia, berarti dia adalah…

"Kau benar, aku seorang Uchiha," kata lelaki itu.

Karena merasakan ketakutan Chiyo, kedua peliharaannya itu mengeram.

Lelaki itu-lelaki Uchiha itu menatap kedua binatang peliharaannya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menyakitkan. Dan kedua peliharaannya itu langsung diam. Chiyo melirik kedua peliharaannya.

"Kau apakan Anjing-anjingku?"

"Anjing-anjingmu tidak akan apa-apa. Sebentar lagi akan pulih. Dan sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamar Hinata?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan putri Hinata kedalam kamarnya. Dan kau pergilah sekarang," Ketus Chiyo dengan tatapan yang membunuh.

"Cih, kau adalah orang tua yang cerewet. Tunjukkan saja, atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan kedua anjingmu. Dan aku akan melakukan hal yg lebih buruk terhadap Putri Hyuuga."

"Baiklah, kamarnya di lantai atas, aku akan me—"

Tanpa memperdulikan Chiyo, Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumah Hyuuga.

"Hey tunggu."

Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkan Chiyo yang sedang memanggilnya.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan 2 langkah sekaligus, dan Chiyo berlari sekuat kaki tuanya membawanya. Langkah Sasuke sangat cepat, sehingga Chiyo hanya dapat menyusul dengan larinya yang lamban.

Dan akhirnya Chiyo sampai tepat dibelakang Sasuke yang membaringkan Hinata diatas kasur.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chiyo dan Chiyo mulai memikirkan bahwa Uchiha yang ini bukanlah Uchiha yang menyakiti putri Hyuuga 7 tahun yang lalu kan.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Chiyo terkesiap. Sasuke tersenyum cilik,"Aku pernah memikirkan, apakah beberapa tahun belakangan ini Hinata masih memikirkan aku?"

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku," Cetus Chiyo sambil membacakan mantra kuno terdahulu untuk melindungi pikirannya.

"Tak perlu repot, Chiyo. Aku tak tertarik dengan pikiranmu," Ucap Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jika kau tak ada lagi urusan disini, sebaiknya kau pergi," Apakah itu sebuah kata-kata untuk mengusir seseorang.

"Aku diusir, lucu sekali. Baiklah aku akan pergi."

"Itu lebih baik."

Saat Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan pintu kamar. Ada suatu bayangan yang ada dibelakang Chiyo. Seorang anak kecil, ya anak kecil. Sinar rembulann menyinari punggung anak itu saat mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari belakang Chiyo.

Ternyata benar, sesosok anak kecil perempuan yang cantik, rambut Indigonya yang terlihat bercahaya dan matanya yang terlihat putih keemasan. Begitu mirip dengan Hinata, matanya adalah mata Hyuuga sejati. Dan dilihat dari penampilan anak ini. Dia pasti anak kandung dari Hinata.

Jadi Hinata sudah menikah, apakah suaminya adalah seorang Hyuuga atau seorang manusia? Entahlah.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan anak ini, melihat anak kecil ini. Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis cilik ini melebihi anak Hyuuga biasa.

Chiyo menarik tangan anak itu agar tetap berada dibelakang dirinya. "Sayang,jangan mendekatinya. Dia adalah orang jahat," Perintah Chiyo.

Rise berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari Sasuke lalu menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Buat apa aku menjauhinya?" Tanya Rise, "Dia tidak akan _**menyakitiku**_, nek."

Ucapan itu membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget, sungguh berani anak perempuan kecil cantik ini. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis dan terkesan atas keberanian Rise.

Namun, Chiyo tetap memaksa Rise untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Tentu saja Rise tidak mau, akhirnya Rise memejamkan matanya lalu mengucapkan mantra, dan dengan hitungan detik Chiyo tak dapat bergerak seperti patung.

_Sungguh menakjubkan, anak kecil ini sudah memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dapat dimiliki oleh anak seumurannya. Dia benar-benar anak Hinata yang kuat dan cantik._

"Kau sungguh hebat anak kecil," Sasuke belum pernah melihat Hyuuga maupun Uchiha yang seperti ini. "Aku belum pernah melihat anak berumur 7 tahun, melakukan –"

"Aku berumur 6 tahun," Bantah Rise dengan tatapan mata putihnya dan tubuh yang anggunnya menegak menunjukan bahwa dia adalah Putri seorang Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, aku akui kekuatanmu ini. Kau sungguh berani dan kuat," Puji Sasuke pada Rise.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena aku lebih dari Hyuuga," Tegas Rise.

"Apakah kau anak Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ya tentu saja, dia ibuku."

Sasuke terkesiap, anak ini sungguh berbeda. "Apa kau mengetahui siapa aku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu."

Sasuke bernafas lega, anak ini belum mengetahui siapa namanya. Tapi kenapa dia mengetahui tentang Sasuke, padahal dia belum mengetahui nama bahkan berkenalan pun belum.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," Ucap Sasuke.

Lalu Rise mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap heran atas perlakuan anak itu terhadapnya. Dengan ragu namun pasti, Sasuke akhirnya membalas uluran itu.

Saat tangan Sasuke terjangkau dengan tangan anak itu, Sasuke bagaikan tersambung dengan listrik. Kekuatan yang tak terkendali namun sangat dekat dan saling memiliki.

"_**Hai Tou-san, aku putrimu. Rise."**_

Pengakuan yang memekakkan telinga dan mengguncangkan hati seorang pemimpin Uchiha. Dan saat itu juga, kelopak mata Hinata perlahan-lahan terbuka.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : Sudah saya jelaskan tadi diatas sebelum and abaca. Jika masih bingung silahkan review lalu tanyakan pada saya. Chapter 1 Cuma ini yang bisa saya berikan. Kalo ada salah ketik diatas saya minta maaf. Ini buru-buru banget :D.

Komentar dan saran yang membangun sangat saya tunggu.

Mind to RnR, Please :).

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Inspired, From novel Raintree, Sanctuary. Karya Beverly Barton.

Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read. No Flame !

.

.

.

Suara jeritannya sendiri memekakkan telinga pikir hanya mimpi buruk belaka. Nyatanya, sesosok yang sangat ia kenali Uchiha Sasuke hadir dihadapannya.

Rise langsung menghampiri sosok ibunya. "Kaa-san, ada apa?" Tanya Rise, "Kaa-san tak perlu takut."

Saat-saat yang sangat Hinata hindari akhrinya terjadi. Menimpa mereka seperti wabah yang sangat keji.

Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran kegelapan sejati dalam kehidupan Hinata, menjulang tinggi dihadapan dirinya dan Rise. Lingkaran Onyx itu menuntut, mengintrogasi dan mencari jawaban.

"Chi-chiyo?" panggil Hinata, Hinata khawatir Sasuke telah menyingkirkan pengasuh tercintanya.

"Oh," Rise terkesiap, lalu keluar dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata mengikuti arah langkah Rise ketempat tubuh Chiyo yang dibekukan.

Hinata kaget, pandangannya menuju Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang datar seperti 'jangan menuduhku'. Kemudian berbalik menatap Rise. "Rise apa kau?"

"Maaf Kaa-san, tadi Chiyo melarangku untuk bertemu dengan ayahu sendiri."

Hinata langsung membacakan mantra untuk melepaskan Chiyo. Kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. Sepasang mata Onyx itu berkilau dengan amarah membara.

'Anak itu milikku' tiga kata yang tak terucap oleh Sasuke memenuhi ruangan, meluas, menyebar dan meledak.

"Hentikan," bahkan disaat Hinata mencoba menggertak Sasuke, suaranya tetap terkesan lembut dan halus. Hinata mendorong Rise untuk berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kemarahanmu tak akan menghasilkan apapun Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata, jarinya menancap kuat membuat Hinata meringgis kesakitan. Saat Hinata kesakitan, Rise mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh lengan Sasuke.

"Tousan harus lembut dan baik kepada Kaasan. Aku tahu Tousan tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kaasan." Mata putih itu memelas.

Mendengar ucapan Rise, Sasuke menggendurkan cengkramannya saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke wajah Rise. Kemudian kembali menatap Rise.

"Hn, aku takkan menyakiti ibumu." Sasuke memandang Chiyo yang melotot penuh kebencian padanya. "Pergilah dengan nenek tua itu. Aku perlu bicara dengan ibumu."

"Tapi aku masih ingin berbincang dengan Tousan," Rise merengek.

'Lakukan seperti yang aku ucapkan', Hinata mendengar ucapan tanpa suara dari Sasuke pada Rise. Secara naluriah, Sasuke mengetahui Rise dapat mendengar telepatinya. Maklum, Rise memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang lebih kuat daripada kekuatan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Rise mendengar ucapan yang dikirim Sasuke. Kemudian menatap ibunya. Hinata mengangguk. "Pergilah sayang, biarkan nenek Chiyo menidurkanmu. Kita akan bicara esok pagi."

Rise memeluk dan mencium Hinata yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. "Selamat malam, Kaasan."

Lalu Rise menarik lengan Sasuke memberi isyarat agar membungkuk dihadapannya. Setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dibahu Hinata, Sasuke melakukan isyarat Rise.

Rise mencium pipi Sasuke.

Deg.

Beginikah rasanya jika sudah memiliki buah hati? Beginikah rasanya dicium buah hati kita sendiri? Rasa kasih sayang Rise menjalar didarah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Selamat malam, Tousan."

Punggung Rise perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sampai Chiyo benar-benar membawa Rise pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu mereka hanya berdua, Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata. "Anak itu anakku?"

Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke dan menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya— Ayah putrinya."Rise anakku. Dan dia seorang Hyuuga."

"Hn, dia seorang Hyuuga," Balas Sasuke. "Tapi dia lebih daripada itu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Rise mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa. Tapi dia terlalu muda untuk bisa memahami. Memberitahunya bahwa dia seorang Hyuuga akan membuat dia lebih memahami dimasa kanak-kanaknya."

"Kau menyangkal dia anakku?"

"Aku tidak menyangkal atau mengiyakan apapun."

"Dia bisa langsung mengetahui aku ayahnya," Skak Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Rise bukan anaknya? Hyuuga Hinata menutupi kenyataan pada dunia bahwa Rise bukan seorang Uchiha. Bahkan ia pun menyembunyikan dari Kakak dan klannya. Hanya Chiyo yang mengetahui kebenaran Rise.

"Rise anakku. Tak peduli siapapun ayahnya," Hinata tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga telapak kakinya dengan pandangan yang menghargai dan sensual.

"Mantra yang kau berikan untuk melindungi Rise pasti sangat kuat dan membutuhkan banyak tenagamu."

"Tidak masalah bagiku, Rise—"

"Dia Uchiha."

"Rise seorang puteri Hyuuga, cucu dari pemimpin Hyuuga Hiashi, anak perempuan _Heiress_ Hinata," Bantah Hinata.

"Anak yang langka dan unik," Balas Sasuke. " Sudah lama tidak ada anak hasil percampuran darah dari Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dan keturunan campuran harus dimusnahkan sebelum ia lahir."

"Jika kau masih memiliki sedikit nilai sopan dalam dirimu, kau tak akan mengambilnya dariku. Walaupun kau menempatkannya dikalangan Uchiha, aku yakin banyak orang dari klanmu yang akan membunuhnya."

"Jadi kau mengakuinya milikku?" Desak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengakui apapun darimu."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkram leher Hinata dari belakang. Tangannya yang besar menyisiri rambut Hinata. Kalau Hinata mau, Hinata bisa melawan Sasuke dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya. Tapi itu hanya akan membuang tenaga.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar kalau Rise adalah seorang Uchiha, Hn?" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

Seperti biasa, rona merah dipipi Hinata tetap bermunculan. Padahal mati-matian Hinata menahan pesona yang dipancarkan Sasuke.

"Pasti saat terakhir kali kita bercinta. Saat kita sama-sama tidak puas satu sama lain," Sasuke kemudian mendorong Hinata kedinding dan menatapnya.

Hinata hanya diam, tetap memandang sepasang Onyx yang kelam. Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan jarak mereka berdua. Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari bibir mungil Hinata yang merekah.

Pelan namun pasti, bibir Sasuke mendekat kebibir Hinata. Ia lumat bibir yang basah nan menggoda itu dengan posessif. Hinata terkejut. Ia berusaha menolak tapi ia juga menginginkannya.

Hinata berusaha memberontak, ia sulit bernafas. Namun Sasuke hanya melepaskannya 2 detik lalu ia lumat kembali.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke lepaskan bibirnya dibibir Hinata. Saat ia menatap Hinata, wanita itu merona merah dan malu.

"Aku suka rona diwajahmu. Aaa, bagaimana kalau kita berakhir diranjang saja? itu pasti menyenangkan," Seringai Sasuke.

"E-Eh, jangan bercanda Sasuke. I-itu takkan terjadi lagi," Ujar Hinata yang berusaha tahan menatap bulatan onyx milik Sasuke.

"Aaa, aku ingat sekali desahanmu saat malam itu. Desahan tertahanmu benar-benar tak ingin membuat aku berhenti Hime-ku yang manis," Goda Sasuke. Ah, lelaki ini memang sangat suka menggoda Hinata.

Blush.

Hinata tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menyembunyikan betapa panas suhu badannya saat ini.

"He-Hentikan," Teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

"APA? Iblis bajingan itu akan bermalam disini? Apa kau sudah gila tuan Putri?" Ucap Chiyo.

"Ti-Tidak apa nek. Dia hanya akan bermalam sekali ini saja," Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum yang hanya mendapatkan keluhan dari Chiyo.

"Apakah putriku sudah tidur?" Tanya Hinata sembari mengambil gelas dimeja kamarnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat senang karena ayahnya ada disini."

Hinata hanya diam mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sabtu, 05.30**_

Sasuke berada dibalkon kamarnya.

Pada saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Ia langsung menghampiri. Tertera nama "Itachi" dilayar handphonenya.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun Aniki. Ada apa?"

"Ada dimana kau Baka Otouto?" Ada nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat disana.

"Kau tidak sopan pada pemimpinmu Aniki. Ada apa?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kaa-san memanggilku barusan."

Perut Sasuke menegang, namun suaranya tetap datar. "Apa yang ia katakan?"

"_Kaasan melihat Api dan Darah. Ditengah-tengah api ada mahkota Dranir. Dranir Hyuuga. Sedangkan ditengah-tengah Darah ada pistol yang menembakkan cahaya_."

"Lalu?"

"_Api yang menelan mahkota dan darah yang mengelilingi pistol, keduanya datang dari Danzo. Itulah yang dilihat Kaasan sebelum dia tertidur. Dia bilang itu bukanlah ramalan, bahwa peristiwa-peristiwa ini sudah terjadi. Dia percaya bahwa Danzo sudah menyerang Dranir Hyuuga dan adiknya_."

"Danzo benar-benar harus dihentikan."

"Kau dimana?"

"Dirumah induk Hyuuga. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Apa ada masalah dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Itachi mencoba memancing.

"Bukan urusanmu Baka Aniki." Ucap Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menutup panggilan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Diseberang sana, Itachi hanya menghela nafas berat lalu menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan adik ipar."

.

.

.

.

.

Jum'at , 07.30.

Telepon rumahnya berdering. Buru-buru Hinata menyambar ganggang telepon.

"A-Apa Nii-san tidak apa-apa?" Takut-takut Hinata menanyakannya.

"Jangan cemas," Ucap Neji. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja market-ku kebakaran."

"Se-Seberapa besar kerusakannya?"

"Cukup parah. Tapi aku dan Shion baik-baik saja."

"Ka-kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, ja-jaga dirimu baik-baik Niisan."

"Hn, kau juga. Aku tutup sambungannya."

"Hmm."

Setelah panggilan berakhir. Hinata menghelakan nafasnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, nak," Ujar Chiyo tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku harap juga begitu, nek."

Sedangkan Chiyo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka disaat Chiyo dan Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Chiyo menatap Hinata seolah-olah bertanya 'kenapa dia masih disini'. Namun hanya dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu," Ujar Sasuke datar kemudian menatap Chiyo yang sedari tadi memberikan tatapan horror padanya.

Hinata menoleh kearah Chiyo, Chiyo mengangguk dengan malas kemudian keluar dari dapur.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Kau menyediakan sarapan untukku. Lucu juga melihat Hyuuga baik kepada Uchiha," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ba-Bagaimanapun kau ayahnya Rise," Jawab Hinata sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hijau didepan Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Aaa, sepertinya itu merupakan undangan," Sasuke menyeringai— lagi.

Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merahnya yang tak terkontrol. "A-Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku."

"Be-Bekerja sama apa? Aku tak akan memberimu izin untuk membawa Rise pulang ke Uchiha jika itu yang kau inginkan dariku," Ujar Hinata sambil menyeruput teh hijau untuk mengurangi suasana ketegangan disini.

"Aku ingin kau dan aku bersama-sama menjaga Rise. Karena Danzo, mengincarnya."

"A-Apa?" Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Si-Siapa Danzo? Dan apa yang ia inginkan dari Rise?"

"Dia menginginkan Rise sebagai umpan untuk membunuhku. Jadi jangan sampai Danzo tahu siapa itu Rise."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : Dranir _itu sama kayak pemimpin klan_. Terus yang ramalan dibuat oleh Mikoto itu sama banget dengan yang ada dinovel Cuma ada sedikit kata-kata aja yang diganti. Bee harap Reader suka sama chapter ini. Maaf kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan, hhe. Well, tunggu chapter 3 yakk. Bee juga rada bingung mau diganti apa ga nih rated :D

Sumpah deh, thanks banget buat semua yang udah riviu. Sarannya berharga semua. Yang udah nungguin chapter 2 nih uda update. Please ya kasih Bee saran lagi. Mungkin masih banyak Typo di Chapter 2 ;).

Kalo banyak yang salah ketik, harap maklum soalnya ga Bee periksa ulang :D

Big thanks to :

_**Rosecchi, Kertas Biru, MoodMaker, Aoiyuuko, , Hoshi yukinua, uchihyuu nagisa, Crimson 'Jac' lotus, astiamorichan, ray phantomhive, Yui, lavender hime chan, JenaMaru-chan, Hanazono suzu, Alice dien, Mamoka, zae-hime, View.**_

Jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu :D

_**Maksudnya Rise tahu apa? Terus Rise tahu darimana Sasuke ayahnya?**_ "Rise Cuma tahu kalo Sasuke itu ayahnya. Rise bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke ayahnya karena Rise punya kekuatan yang lebih kuat daripada kekuatan Sasuke dan Hinata. Rise juga bisa menggunakan Telepati dengan pintar. Bahkan Rise punya kekuatan yang tersembunyi. Rise punya peran yang sangat penting di Fic ini. Jadi tungguin Chapter selanjut-lanjutnya yaa :).

_**Gabungan 3 chap sekali gus ya?**_ Uhm Cuma Ch 1 sama 2 doang kok :D. chap 2 ini malah saya rombak semua. Beda di H&U yang diakun lama :D.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto.

Pairing ; SasuHina

Warning : AU, a little bit OOC, No Flame, Don't like don't read.

Inspired From Novel Sanctuary karya Beverly Barton.

.

.

.

Hinata bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya, "A-Apakah Danzo berbahaya?"

Sasuke meraih gelas dihadapannya, lalu menghirupnya teratur. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya melibatkan Rise dalam menjatuhkanku."

Hening.

"Ba-Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan," Hinata langsung mengambil gelas miliknya untuk mengurangi suasana yang sedikit canggung.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lebih dalam dan datar, Hinata benar-benar merasakan hawa didalam ruangan ini agak –Panas.

"A-Apakah kau akan pulang siang ini?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Apakah kau tak ingin aku pulang, hn?" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju Hinata yang berada disebrangnya.

Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan tidak gemetar. Tentu saja ia tak boleh kelihatan lemah dihadapan iblis tampan satu ini. "Tidak, Aku senang ji-jika kau pulang."

Merasa tetap diperhatikan, akhirnya Hinata berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. "A-Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," Kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke sendirian.

"Tidak berubah," Seringainya licik.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berkutat didepan laptopnya. Mencoba mencari informasi tentang kebakaran Supermarket milik kakaknya Neji.

Tanpa ia sadari gadis mungil berambut panjang hitam melangkah kedalam ruang kerjanya dengan membawa boneka panda kesayangannya.

"_Kaasan_, apakah kau sedang sibuk?" Hinata langsung tersentak kaget saat suara malaikat kecilnya terdengar ditelinganya.

"Tidak, sayang. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Hinata yang tadi duduk diatas kursi beranjak kehadapan anaknya dengan sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian Rise melentangkan kedua tanggannya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya ingin dipeluk sang ibunda. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja Hinata menyambut tangan Rise lalu membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan Hinata.

"Aku ingin bermain bersama _Tousan,"_ Rise memelas.

Hinata langsung bingung, takutnya Sasuke akan membawa Rise pergi darinya. Akhirnya ia pun mencoba menimbang-nimbang permintaan sang buah hati.

"Kumohon,_ Kaasan_. Aku janji, aku tidak akan nakal. Boleh ya, _Kaasan._" Rise mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Merasa Rise sangat ingin bermain dengan Sasuke akhirnya Hinata mengabulkannya. "Baiklah, _Kaasan_ izinkan. Tapi tepati janjimu."

Mimik muka Rise yang tadinya memelas, penuh kekhawatiran akan ibunya yang tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya langsung berubah tersenyum dan langsung berkata, "Horeee, terima kasih _Kaasan._" Rise pun tak lupa mencium pipi Hinata. Hinata pun membalas ciuman Rise.

"Tapi,kau akan ditemani oleh Chiyo Baasan," Hinata menambahkan.

Rise langsung bermuka bingung, "Bukankah aku dan_ Tousan_ akan bermain bersama _Kaasan_ juga?"

"Rise benar, kau ikut dengan aku dan Rise," Lelaki berambut raven tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah yang datar kemudian terlihat menyandarkan bahu sebelah kanannya kesisi pintu sekaligus memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Saat suara baritone itu terdengar ditelinga Hinata dan Rise, Rise pun dengan gerak cepat langsung memeluk sang ayah yang sedang bersandar dipintu, "_Tousan_," Teriaknya.

Menghela nafas pendek, Sasuke pun 'akhirnya' membalas pelukan Rise dan mengendongnya. " Tuh Kaasan, _Tousan _setuju kalau _Kaasan_ ikut bermain. Ayo _Kaasan_ ikutlah bersama kami, _Please_."

Rise memohon dengan wajah yang memelas dan tak lupa Puppy eyes andalannya. Hinata benar-benar bingung apalagi Sasuke sudah terlihat sangat akrab dengan Rise.

Sekarang tangan mungil itu menyentuh telapak tangannya, dengan rasa sayang Hinata pun menyanggupi permintaan sang buah hati.

Rise memeluk ibunya yang kemudian pun dibalas oleh Hinata. "_Thanks, Kaasan"_ Rise tersenyum. Hinata pun berbinar mengingat anaknya sangat akrab terhadap dirinya. "Sama-sama, sayang."

Tak lama kemudian Rise melepaskan rangkulannya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi tetap berekspresi datar, "Tousan tidak mau berpelukan bersamaku dan Kaasan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rise sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut didalam hatinya. "Tidak perlu," Ujarnya dengan datar.

Rise langsung berjalan kearahnya, kemudian menarik telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terhentak, Hinata yang melihat sang buah hati mencoba merayu sang ayah merasa terenyuh dan dia pun tersenyum.

Rise menarik tangan Sasuke, "Ayolah Tousan, kapan lagi kita akan seperti ini. Disekolahku, teman-teman sangat mesra dengan ayah dan ibu mereka. Bahkan mereka selalu diantar kesekolah oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Sedangkan aku hanya dengan Kaasan saja."

Walau Rise mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi sedih, Hinata yang bahwa buah hatinya itu sedang merasa iri terhadap kasih sayang kedua orang tua teman-temannya yang tak pernah didapatkan secara sempurna oleh Rise.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis terharu melihat bahwa anaknya terlihat begitu tegar. Hinata pun melihat kearah Sasuke, Sasuke pun yang dalam keadaan diam dan tak tahu mau melakukan apa, membalas tatapan Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata yang mengangguk kearahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan Rise.

Sasuke mengendong Rise kedalam pelukannya dan berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi diam dan menunggu. "Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan," Rise tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan rapat. "_Thanks, Tousan~" _Kemudian Rise kecup pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Langkah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, entah mengapa hati Hinata menjadi dag- dig- dug tak karuan. Tak sampai beberapa menit mereka pun sampai memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya. Dipeluk oleh mantan pacar sekaligus ayah dari anaknya dan sang buah hatinya sendiri.

Mereka berpelukan, Rise ada diantara mereka. Berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Sasuke pun orang yang terkenal dengan sikap tidak peduli dan cuek pun mampu luluh oleh malaikat kecilnya.

Ah, rasanya Hinata tidak mau moment langkah seperti ini berakhir dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke selalu tahu sebagai Dranir Uchiha ia diharapkan memiliki ahli waris tahta untuk klannya suatu hari nanti. Tetapi ia belum pernah memikirkan menjadi seorang ayah. Dan kalau pun menjadi ayah, ia membayangkan dirinya sebagai ayah dari seorang ahli waris laki-laki.

Selagi mengawasi Rise yang sedang memetik bunga dipadang rumput yang luasnya berhektar-hektar ditanah Hyuuga, ia berpikir apa alasan Rise dilahirkan. Dan hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Selama berabad-abad seorang anak berdarah campuran belum pernah lahir sejak perang pecah. Dan selama ribuan tahun tidak ada yang pernah mengizinkan anak berdarah campuran hidup.

Dan apakah Rise mau memimpin klan yang sudah membasmi klan ibunya? Relakah ia bergabung bersama pria yang telah membunuh ibunya?

"Tousan, lihat!" Rise memanggil sambil meletakkan bunga-bunga yang telah ia petik ditanah. "Aku bisa salto."

"Hati-hati," Hinata memperingatkan. "Jangan pamer begitu, sayang."

Rise mengabaikan perkataan ibunya, kemudian ia melompat keatas tangannya dan berjungkir-balik, lagi dan lagi. Tubuh kecilnya berputar-putar begitu cepat dan menjadi bayangan kabur dan hampir tak terlihat.

Sasuke tersenyum —sedikit. Buah hatinya jelas-jelas pamer untuk dirinya.

"Rise! Hentikan itu sebelum kau melukai dirimu sendiri sayang," Hinata benar-benar khawatir melihat puterinya melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan anak kecil biasa.

"Biarkan dia," kata Sasuke. "Dia sedang bersenang-senang. Aku sering melakukan hal itu saat kecil agar orang memperhatikanku."

Tiba-tiba Rise melambat, dan kekuatan yang dipakainya untuk mencipatakn kecepatan pesat itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan melemparkan tubuh mungilnya sejauh enam meter ke udara.

"Ya tuhan!" seru Hinata.

Sebelum tubuh Rise menyentuh tanah, dia melayang beberapa sentimeter diatas tanah berumput, dia pasti akan jatuh kesana jika tidak ada campur tangan kedua orang tuanya yang menolong. Hinata dan Sasuke saling lirik. Sasuke sadar mereka berdua telah memakai kekuatan mereka untuk melindungi Rise.

Sasuke berjalan menyebrangi padang bersama Rise yang ada dipelukkannya. Hinata yang beriringan dengan Sasuke hanya dapat memegangi dadanya yang rasanya mau copot. Sasuke menatap kearah Rise yang dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran dari Rise. Kemudian Rise berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

"Kaasan pasti marah padaku," Ujarnya. Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku akan mengatasinya."

Rise tersenyum riang saat perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut ayahnya. "Rise, Kaasan sudah memperingatkanmu tentang melakukan hal yang tadi. Kau belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu, dan sampai kau bisa, kau harus mengatasi —''

"Dia perlu berlatih, kan?" kata Sasuke sembari menurunkan Rise ketanah. Rise menatap ayahnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Hinata berjengit.

"Ada cara-cara lebih aman untuk berlatih," Kata Hinata.

Rise menggenggam tangan Sasuke, seolah-olah tahu ayahnya akan melindungi dirinya dari kemarahan ibunya. "Tousan bisa menolongku berlatih."

"Tidak!" bantah Hinata.

"Kenapa?" rengek Rise.

"Karena ayahmu akan pergi hari ini."

"Jangan Tousan, kumohong jangan pergi," Rise menarik lengan Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau tinggal."

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke. "Aku tak dapat tinggal."

"Kau mengusirnya!" Rise berteriak pada Hinata dan tanpa menggunakan embel-embel 'Kaasan'. Dan tentu membuat Hinata kaget. "Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!"

Rise menggertakkan giginya dengan kencang dan menyipitkan mata, berkonsentrasi pada ibunya. Tiba-tiba angin kencang muncul dan langit berubah kelabu. Kilat menyambar-nyambar dari awan dan mengenai beberapa titik disekeliling Hinata.

_Stop!_ Sasuke mengirimkan telepati kepada Rise yang kondisinya sedang tidak stabil. _Aku tahu kau marah, tapi kau bisa melukai ibumu. Kau tak mau melakukan itu, kan?_

Dengan segera angin reda, meskipun Guntur bergemuruh. Dalam beberapa saat langit menjadi cerah dan matahari muncul kembali.

Sasuke mulai memahami kekuatan puterinya yang sebenarnya. Ia tak pernah melihat anak berumur enam tahun mampu melakukan separuh yang telah dilakukan Rise.

Dengan air mata menempel diwajahnya, Rise langsung menghambur kearah Hinata dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekeliling lutut ibunya yang gemetar. "Kaasan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku takkan pernah menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah membencimu."

"Kaasan tahu, Kaasan mengerti." Hinata tersenyum dan menghibur anaknya yang sedang menyesal. Kemudian mengangkat Rise ke gendongannya dan mendekapnya kuat-kuat ke dadanya. Sasuke bertukar pandangan dengan Hinata dan melihat kilau airmata Hinata.

"Aku— Aku berjanji, aku akan mencoba," Rise pun bergelayut manja di gendongan Hinata. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Otousan!"

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kearah Rise dan Hinata. Mata putih Rise yang pucat berkilau dengan airmata. "Apa Tousan akan segera kembali untuk menengokku?"

"Aku akan kembali menengokmu saat waktunya tepat," Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : *pundung* Maaf kan saya karena baru saya update. Maaf juga jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Dichapter ini memang saya buat khusus mereka bertiga. Buat chapter depan akan lebih banyak adegan kenapa Sasuke pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga. Jadi tunggu terus ya~ lanjutannya. Maaf jika terlalu banyak Typonya T_T

Sebelumnya juga jika ingin melihat wajah Rise, bisa lihat Avatar saya. Saya dapet dari sebuah group SH. Buat yang gambar, saya permisi minjem gambar anak SasuHina yang cewek buat dijadiin tokoh di cerita saya ^^

Thanks buat yang sudah meriview maupun Fav cerita saya

Minji-d'BlackJack, Shizukayuki Rosecchi, yui, jenaMaru-chan, View, mamoka, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, Lyla Lonyx, RiteLi-Chan, alice dien, , MoodMaker, lavender hime chan, ray phantomhive, Hanazono Suzumiya, Namika Ayugai, Minami Huzu.

#Pojokan Review.

**Update Kilat?** Gomen ne, kayaknya chapter ini ngaret ya tapi buat chapter depan bakal cepet Updatenya. **Bisa lebih panjang?** Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang T-T, Jika belum maka chapter depan akan saya usahakan :). **Kok Danzo tahu Rise itu anaknya Sasuke?** Sebenernya belum sepenuhnya tahu sih, Danzo punya mata-mata buat Hinata dan sekeluarga. **Kuncinya ada di Rise semua ya?** Bisa dibilang iya, karena Rise akan membawa perubahan besar-besaran antara kedua klan :). **Alurnya kecepetan ya?** Iya saya juga berpikir begitu, tapi untuk chapter 3 ini, saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Readers dapet Feelnya. **Banyakin romancenya dong?** Uhm akan saya coba :).

Well, banyakin saran dan idenya ya. Biar saya semangat nulisnya nih. Jumlah Review pun mempengaruhi mood saya ngeupdate cerita :D.

Okedeh, silahkan REVIEW, FAVE dan FLAME secara TERHORMAT ^_^

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
